


Thought I knew

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confusion, Early Work, Feelings Realization, Friendship, M/M, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Passo dopo passo, sempre più vicini.Sempre più vicini ad assomigliare ad un gruppo, sempre più vicini fra loro, sempre più vicini in ogni senso.Anche troppo vicini, secondo Sho.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho





	Thought I knew

**_ Thought I Knew _ **

Passo dopo passo, sempre più vicini.

Sempre più vicini ad assomigliare ad un gruppo, sempre più vicini fra loro, sempre più vicini in _ogni senso._

Anche troppo vicini, secondo Sho.

Così tanto che ormai, fin troppo spesso, lui rimaneva confuso da quella sensazione di contatto.

Si sentiva... felice, ma di una felicità che non riusciva a comprendere, cosa che lo irritava non poco.

Non erano rare le volte in cui, trovandosi insieme al resto del gruppo, si metteva da parte, cercando di dare un senso a tutte quelle sensazioni che lo agitavano.

Fin quando non comprese, fin quando non fu in grado di dare loro un nome.

Aiba Masaki.

Sho si era sempre ritenuto una persona con la testa sulle spalle; prendeva seriamente i suoi impegni, ogni qualvolta che aveva un problema ci ragionava su fin quando non era in grado di risolverlo, facendo sempre in modo di cavarsela da solo.

Eppure c’era qualcosa in quella situazione che gli comunicava una sorta di... ansia.

Se n’era accorto fin da quando l’aveva conosciuto, ormai parecchio tempo prima: Aiba non era una persona facile da controllare, e per lui che basava ogni sua certezza sul controllo quelle sensazioni erano diventate pressoché inaccettabili.

Era possibile che lui, con la sua ritrosia e la sua semplicità, si fosse... _innamorato?_

Provava quasi disgusto di fronte a quel termine.

Provava disgusto per se stesso, perché non era in grado di accettare quello che provava, mentre continuava a smontare i castelli di carta che andavano costruendosi nella sua mente, quelle fantasie che si creavano da sole, quando lui era sovrappensiero, quando i suoi desideri sfuggivano alla razionalità.

Aveva cercato di dissimulare il suo disagio, ma pur così era conscio di essere troppo _innaturalmente_ agitato per riuscire a nascondere il suo stato d’animo a chiunque avesse un occhio abbastanza fine da notarlo.

Qualcuno come, sfortunatamente per lui, era Nino.

“Che ti succede?” gli chiese, sedendosi pesantemente accanto a lui su una delle sedie della sala in cui stavano provando.

Sho abbassò lo sguardo al pavimento, senza il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.

Nino sapeva essere inquietante, quando ci si metteva d’impegno. Oltre che incredibilmente fastidioso.

“Niente” bofonchiò, fingendo di essere particolarmente interessato ad un dettaglio delle proprie scarpe.

Non aveva nessun dubbio sul fatto che non se la sarebbe bevuta. Ormai lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che era davvero difficile mentire a Nino.

E che era abbastanza irritante da non demordere, soprattutto.

Stranamente però, il ragazzo tacque. Sho alzò brevemente gli occhi, per guardare cosa stesse facendo e lo sorprese a vagare con lo sguardo sulla stanza, per poi fermarsi su Aiba.

Avvampò.

“Io...” cominciò a dire, ma si fermò. Non avrebbe saputo precisamente cosa dire, e voleva scacciare la fastidiosa sensazione di volersi giustificare.

Giustificare di cosa?

Nino scoppiò a ridere, come prevedibile.

“Tranquillo. Se vuoi non dirò niente” gli disse, guardandolo con quella sua aria fintamente innocente che innervosiva maledettamente Sho.

“Di cosa?” ribatté, con le guance ancora arrossate.

Non andava bene. Affatto. Aveva dei seri problemi ad ammettere con se stesso di provare... _qualcosa_ , senza alcun bisogno di ritrovarsi a doverne parlare con Nino.

Era maledettamente imbarazzante.

“Hai intenzione di dirlo ad Aiba, prima o poi?” gli chiese l’altro, non curandosi minimamente della sua totale reticenza.

Se possibile, Sho arrossì ancora di più, assumendo un’aria infastidita.

“Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando” la risata di Nino echeggiò nella sala, facendo voltare brevemente gli altri tre a guardarli. Jun scoccò loro un’occhiataccia.

“Qualcuno sta cercando di lavorare, mentre voi fate salotto” Sho colse la palla al balzo, alzandosi di scatto.

“Hai ragione, arriviamo subito” rispose, facendo cenno a Nino di tornare dagli altri. Il più piccolo scosse le spalle, sorridendo.

“Hai sempre detto di sapere di che tipo di persona ti saresti innamorato, un giorno. E, se non mi sbaglio, non aveva niente a che vedere con Aiba-chan” Sho sbarrò gli occhi davanti a quella dichiarazione a chiare lettere.

Sentirlo dire, faceva più effetto che pensarlo.

“ _Credevo_ di saperlo. Ora non ne sono più tanto sicuro” bofonchiò, allontanandosi velocemente da Nino, dal suo intuito decisamente _troppo_ efficiente.

Mentre si dirigeva verso gli altri, lo sguardo cadde su Aiba.

Rideva, come sempre.

E vederlo ridere... Sho sentiva come se avesse voglia di sorridere anche lui, come se improvvisamente fosse in grado di dimenticare ogni angoscia, ogni ansia, ogni pensiero che gli passasse per la mente.

Nino aveva ragione. Aveva sempre pensato di innamorarsi di una persona completamente diversa; magari seria, con la testa sulle spalle, una persona che ti desse sempre la certezza di come sarebbe stato il giorno successivo. Ma non sarebbe stato divertente, no?

E Sho aveva deciso di voler ridere.

Insieme ad Aiba.


End file.
